


Different

by KennysMagicDog



Category: South Park
Genre: Ew, F/M, M/M, gross and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennysMagicDog/pseuds/KennysMagicDog
Summary: Kenny's bored. Kyle's a mess. Mix the two and it's disgustingly sweet and overdramatic.





	Different

I woke up. 

Waking up isn't very fun for anyone really, especially at ass-o'clock in the morning. It was just another long day that I was not at all looking forward to. 

After prying myself from the old, stained and ripped mattress that I call a bed, I got dressed. Amazing right? I chose to wear my old parka, I don't know why. It was just the first thing my hand grabbed, as if it had a mind of its own. 

_Orange. It seemed so familiar. Yet so foggy in my head. Like trying to remember a dream you had from four years ago._

_~~~~~~~~_

I went to school.

There, I saw her. My girlfriend. Zoey.

She was standing in the front, by the office waiting for me. The corners of her lips tugged themselves upward as her golden-honey eyes sparkled, bringing out the scarlet highlights in her Amber hair. She waved happily when she saw me approach.

_Scarlet. Such a beautiful colour._

It didn't feel real, in a way I didn't want it to in the first place. I acted as if it did, very easily. I don't know why, and I don't know how. It was wrong. I knew I shouldn't be doing this. I have a hard time deciphering the actual reason as to why I felt that way.

I made a B-line towards her, so I can repeat a process that happens every morning. I say hi, she says good morning, we kiss for no longer than a second. We go to class. The same old boring process. 

She was the perfect girl in the eyes of many. Beautiful, kind, with a good sense of humor and adventure. All the guys at the high school fell head over heels for her at one point. But she felt artificial to me. Zero flaws, which some would say is a good thing, I beg to differ. 

Flawless, which ironically is a huge flaw that she has. Sickly sweet with a pinch of perfection.

~~~~~~~

I went to class. 

First period was always boring. 

_Boring. That definitely rings a bell._

Our teacher was introducing herself, as usual. Then she took role count. About 15 people in, she calls my name. I say 'here'. Another process that never changes, yet makes me feel sicker with each time it replays. 

I rest my head into my arms on the desk, completely ignoring the lesson she was about to get into. It felt nice. Just to rest, because no matter how much I slept I still felt tired. Tired of the repetition. Nothing new. Nothing to care about.

Just the same fucking thing.

~~~~~~~~

I saw him.

He was with his forever-best-friend, Stan. I didn't always know what to expect when it came to him. 

He  _wasn't_ perfect. It was refreshing just to talk to him. I walked over to greet the two. We remained great friends throughout all of elementary and middle school. That wasn't surprising. No matter what happened, we stayed together. Even Cartman did. The same group of four. 

I took a moment to study the redhead's features, as I often do. The same green Ushanka, and an orange coat. To anyone else, he looked like the average 16 year old boy with a few added inches making him tower over some. To me? He wasn't at all average. Bright hazel eyes, with hair the colour of burning flames. A nose that Cartman would refer to as "A typical Jew nose". It wasn't perfect. Nothing about him was.

He was prideful. Stubborn. If someone tried proving him wrong he'd fight until they backed down, if that didn't happen he'd use brute force, which a lot of the children of South park learned how to use at a young age. He was, at times, impulsive. Impulsivity, many would say is a bad trait to carry. I still find it nice to know that someone can be unpredictable, whether it's used for the greater good or not. One moment he uses his head, another he could tear your lungs out. And you never know which will come. I could go into great detail about Stan and Eric in the same way, but the ginger is all that comes to mind. Something about him is just different. He isn't perfect, he isn't predictable.

_I love it._

~~~~~~~~

School ended.

I was supposed to walk Zoey home today. I didn't.

Instead I had the "talk" with her. I can't drag this out just to end up hurting her even more if it had happened to last any longer. Clyde and token walked past the two of us overhearing our conversation, just to nose their way in and call me crazy. Once I finally ended it she just said "Okay" in a very depressing tone. I half expected it. It was either that or she broke down crying and ran home. 

I felt bad, but slightly relieved. Why scrutinize me for not loving a certain person? We went our separate ways, and I ended up at Kyle's house. I don't know why. I should have just went straight home and repeat the endless cycle of boredom. I couldn't stop myself from knocking on the door. Maybe somewhere in my head, I had thought that I had no choice but to go.

He answered, looking like a mess. A magnificent mess, as if he had just woken up from a long awaited nap. Flaming red curls looking a greasy mess, sharing the same appearance as a grand wildfire. A dirty white T-shirt, while wearing only a pair of boxers on his lower half. 

Zoey never even dared to look like this in front of me. I never knew why. Maybe she was born to only look perfect 24/7. Makeup done, hair perfectly soft and shiny.

Kyle lit up a little and smiled softly when he recognized me, and then invited me in, not even phased that I randomly dropped by. Something I hadn't expected. We hadn't hung out like this in ages. His parents must have been out, the only other person I saw was his little brother, Ike sitting on the couch, presumably watching some sort of hockey game on TV. I looked over at Kyle to see him rubbing one of his eyes, looking half asleep. We instinctively walked up to his room and I sat on his messy bed, flopping backwards staring at the ceiling then back at him. He sat at his desk and faced me, then started talking.

We talked and talked, I finally brought up Zoey and how we just broke up not too long ago. The look on his face kind of broke my heart. He looked so empathetic, and genuinely upset that we split up. Normally I hate any kind of pity, but this felt abnormal. Neither of us needed to say a word, somewhere deep down inside, I think he knew I was unhappy with her. So we just sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds. After a while, he suggested we play a video game, to which I obliged happily. 

We played for hours on end, joking around, and me pissing him off with my normal annoying attitude. It wasn't some kind of crazy Indiana Jones adventure, but it was the most fun I've had in months.

I should have felt at least a little bummed about the breakup, but after the beggining of the relationship I stopped feeling that spark we shared. It burned out, leaving me completely emotionless and bored. I stopped putting effort into it. I couldn't ever tell if she noticed it or not, because a perfect girl like her would never mention it. 

~~~~~~~~

I spent the night at Kyle's.

I was curled up into a ball, my back facing the scarlet haired boy, who was sleeping soundly and lightly snoring.

The moonlight was shining dimly through the curtains of his window. I never expected any of this to happen, and it may be something very minor, but I cherished it regardless.

Sometime during the soft, quiet night, he huddled closer to me while wrapping one of his arms over my side. His face burying itself into the nape of my neck. It was unusual. I wondered if he did this with anyone who shared a bed with him. Though he was still very obviously asleep, I could have been fooled and thought he was trying to make a move on me.

Tsk tsk, Broflovski. Already trying to hit on me? 

~~~~~~~~

I woke up.

I lay, in an unfamiliar room. I soon remembered spending the night with Kyle. 

I was left alone in the comfy matress, I had thought for a moment that he was just up before me doing whatever he does in the morning, upon further inspection, I found him lying on the floor. One of his legs had managed to stay perched on the soft comforter, but the rest of his body was sprawled on the ground. He fell off the fucking bed.

I laughed, much harder than I should have. It ended up waking the sleepy ginger up, and I only heard a loud groan in response. 

I looked over seeing him look angry and confused. After a few seconds he noticed me and gave me a solum look, to which I just teased him in a playful manner. His cheeks turned about as dark as his unwashed hair that had covered almost half his face. 

He was embarrassed. That was a certainly rare occurrence with this guy. I would have taken a picture if I had a phone. When he tried to get up off the floor, he ended up falling and going right back to where he started due to the tangled blankets grabbing at his leg.

Laughing, I tried helping him up. His whole face was still burning up, so the obvious solution, in his head, was to scream curses at the blankets until he was free. I couldn't stop giggling at the whole ordeal. 

He finally got up and out of the mess, brushing the dirt from the carpet off his shirt. He then went downstairs to eat something, I was guessing.

Luckily, I didn't have to rush back home and get ready for school considering that it was a Saturday. I didn't know what was gonna happen from here, but that was perfectly fine with me.

~~~~~~~~

Nothing spectacular. 

I walked down the stairs, still baring the clothes I had on from the day before. I saw Ike sleeping soundly on the couch with the TV still on, I had guessed he just fell asleep while watching it.

Then I noticed a blanket was carefully wrapped over him. I came to the conclusion that Kyle must have woken up and grabbed a blanket from the kid's room to keep him warm. 

It was sweet. I remember doing the same whenever Karen had fallen asleep without her blanket. 

I don't know much about Kyle and Ike's relationship, but from what I've been observing both from the conversations at school and occasionally having hangouts with the guys at his house, they seem to really care about each other. Whether they outwardly show it or not.

It made me feel butterflies, seeing another caring older brother. 

And it made me love him a little more. 

~~~~~~~~

He smiled.

After a few hours in the morning, he took a shower and got dressed. His hair was still messy, and he wore a black shirt with jeans. We then decided to play Speed. Just a normal card game. He lost the first two rounds, growing more and more agitated. The third round, he won. He relished in his victory, rubbing it in my face.  _Dick._

During my defeat, I saw him give a big grin. It was full of life and energy. Something I had been lacking these past months. I couldn't help myself, and smiled back. His hazel eyes twinkled. 

Just a small moment, felt so big to me. It melted my insides, while at the same time giving me some kind of hope that maybe, I can get out of this rut I'd been in. Maybe, I can bring back that joy I once had.

I got up and told him I was going to get some water. He looked displeased, but let me go. I started to think.

People think that my living situation would effect me much more than what's actually bothering me. No. You get used to it. I may have a seriously dysfunctional family and "a redneck's stereotypical house", but I got used to it. We had each other's backs and that's really all that mattered to me in a family.

Maybe if people remembered, they'd think my constant cycle of death would bother me. Well, it does. Very much so. It wouldn't if at least someone else know. Speaking of which, I hadn't died in about two weeks. That was strange.

**Crash**

~~~~~~~~

I fell down the stairs.

The last thing I saw was Kyle, his eyes were watering uncontrollably as he shook me yelling out something I couldn't quite make out, then someone had picked me up and carried me somewhere. After that my whole world faded into darkness. 

~~~~~~~~

He remembered.

It had been a few days, but I finally made it back to school. Unlike many people assume, I actually care about graduating. I dont want to end up like my parents. I saw Kyle, and he looked bewildered beyond comprehension. He ran to me almost in tears. Asking many questions, to which I replied with one short answer. He had no choice but to believe me, plus crazier things have happened. 

Then it hit me. He actually remembered. I told him that he was the only one who knew, then I broke down. I couldn't help it, it made me so happy. I've never once felt this fucking happy. He pulled me into a hug, and I squeezed him back, savouring this moment for as long as I could. Once we pulled away, he gave me a warm smile. He wiped away both of our sappy tears, and said something I won't ever forget.

~~~~~~~~

_I love you._

I melted back into his arms, never wanting to let go. I stopped thinking. Stopped moving. It was as if there were a million wasps racing around in my head. My chest felt like molten lava had been poured directly into it and hardened in the span of two seconds.

All I could see was him. I heard someone approach, maybe it was the niorette I had seen some days ago. Maybe it was Eric, here to call us names and scrutinize us. Whoever it was, they patted him on the back and yelled "Finally". I was confused. Then he let out a secret he'd been keeping for a year straight. 

It made no sense. He'd dated tons of girls in the past year, yet he said all he felt was an ongoing affection for me. It was as if he finally lifted a huge weight off his chest, he said. Like he finally let go of something that was holding him back for so long, let go of something that made him completely miserable. He pulled me into another warm hug.

We shared something of the same burden for so long, without either of us even noticing each other. 

And it made me love him a little more.

_I love you too._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on making this so over dramatic and sweet but hey I was kinda high while writing this. It was way more thought about than my first work, and I'm more proud of it.   
> Also in one part I mentioned Kenny's living situation, ik not all people handle it the same but I've lived like that before so i know how it feels and all. I just thought it was most fitting for Kenny to get used to it instead of having it effect him. I was kinda scared someone would come at me for that so I had to clarify real quick   
> I'll shut up now


End file.
